This invention relates to a medical laser device, and more particularly to a medical laser device provided with air-feeding means. When laser treatment is applied to an internal organ, for example, the stomach in the coeliac cavity by means of a medical laser device, a laser probe is inserted into the coeliac cavity. Laser beams are irradiated through said laser probe. When, however, laser beams are sent into the coeliac cavity, smoke emanating from the burned organization, and blood and viscous liquids scatter from the walls of the coeliac cavity, and settle on the laser emitting end of the laser probe. When the scattered mass is attached to the laser emitting end, the laser energy is absorbed in the deposited scattered mass, thereby generating a large amount of heat at the emitting end and leading to damage of the laser probe.
To avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks, there has been proposed a laser device which is designed to eject air streams from the tip of the laser probe to prevent the particles scattered with the coeliac cavity wall from being deposited on the tip of the laser emitting end. In this device, the air streams are produced by sucking air by an air pump and compressing it thereby, and supplying it to the air supply passage of the laser probe by the pump.
Since, however, the air is supplied after being compressed by the air pump, air moisture is condensed into water particles. The water particles are carried through the air supply passage to the tip of the laser probe. When water particles settle on the laser emitting end, the laser beams undergo irregular reflections or refractions. Thus, the laser beams are prevented from being converged on the desired spot in the coeliac cavity, and irradiated on the tip of the laser probe to damage it.